<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О богопротивном by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950694">О богопротивном</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "С-22. Отец Винсент / Галк. "Святой отец, я понял, что я пидор! - Кто из нас не без греха!" Н! Крэк, трэш, угар и прочее приветствуются".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О богопротивном</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Святой отец! - торжественно провозгласил стражник Галк, стоящий на коленях перед алтарем. Выражение морды лица у стражника Галка было самое что ни на есть возвышенное. - Я понял, что я пидор!<br/>Отец Винсент выронил кадило и задумчиво проследил траекторию его полета: вот не то чтобы в храме на службе этой штукой пользовались, но, когда приперся этот... ну, этот, отец Винсент как раз протирал кадило от пыли, да так и остался с ним в руках.<br/>Теперь вот, если поцарапалось - правду про себя понял стражник Галк.<br/>- Все мы не без греха, - философски отметил отец Винсент, опасаясь, однако, за кадилом наклоняться. - Но, сын мой, мне казалось, вы иногда посещаете... дом разврата?<br/>- Я пидор, - напористо повторил Галк, не меняя выражения лица. Глаза у него были совершенно стеклянные. - Что посоветуете, святой отец?<br/>- Несведущ, извините, - ответил Винсент. - Целибат, сын мой.<br/>Помолчали.<br/>- А давно вы поняли про себя такое? - снова осторожно начал отец Винсент. Кадило возлежало страшно неудобно: точно придется наклоняться, и точно - спиной к Галку.<br/>- Минут пятнадцать, - кажется, стражник скрипнул зубами. Улыбка на возвышенной роже выглядела приклеенной козьим клеем. - Вот как раз как блядскому выродку Ганесу продул в преферанс, чтобы ему стать капитаном этого сучьего гадюшника, мудаку.<br/>- А-а, - с облегчением выдохнул отец Винсент. - Много проиграли?<br/>- Все жалование, - скрипнул зубами Галк. - Кстати, святой отец, я пидор.<br/>- Сколько раз? - поинтересовался Винсент.<br/>- Пятьдесят.<br/>- Господи, прости, - вздохнул священник. - Давайте быстренько.<br/>Пока Галк бубнил свои однообразные признания, Винсент покаянно читал молитву святому Прику.<br/>- Все, сын мой? - поинтересовался святой отец, когда Галк затих.<br/>- Нет, - скорбно вздохнул тот, вставая. Было в его счастливом лице что-то жуткое, как наступление армии йома, не в храме будь помянуты. - Еще поцелуй.<br/>Отец Винсент издал сдавленный писк и попятился.</p><p>-... и тогда я огреб кадилом от священника, которого склонял к нечестивому греху, - закончил Галк и хмуро уставился на любовницу. - Довольна? Учти, в правду или выкуп больше не играем.<br/>Любовница ехидно захихикала и полезла обниматься.<br/>Галк, конечно, мог бы соврать о происхождении шрама на роже, но был он мужик честный.<br/>И, ясно дело, что выкуп - пойти смачно чмокнуть в губы Сида - ему был никак не по душе.</p><p>Господи, ну что ж у всех одно на уме, в самом деле?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>